Scauldron
Scauldrons are a type of dragon that live exclusively underwater. This dragon has a large round body that is set atop four stubby legs. They cannot fly very well due to their small wings, but they are extremely effective swimmers. ''' Instead of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to spray scalding (boiling) water at their victims instead of the usual dragon fire. This ability comes from sucking in seawater and then heating it in their massive, cauldron-like stomachs. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies. They are, like most of the dragons, classified as "extremely dangerous" in the Dragon Manual. If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of home. Appearances Scauldrons make an appearance in the ''How To Train Your Dragon ''film. They are first referred to by Fishlegs who mentions them when talking to the group. They are later shown in illustration when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual after a day of Dragon Training. He takes note of abilities and the various illustrations of Vikings being scalded by it's water, noting that it must be killed on sight. Dragons: Riders of Berk In Dragon Flower, Mildew plants Blue Oleander he gets from a trader, "mindless" of the fact its presence can be toxinous to reptiles, including dragons, and plants them all over the town. Fishlegs had gotten a book from the same trader that included information on those flowers, (but it was no help so they turned to the Book of Dragons). Fishlegs tells them that the Book of Dragons speaks of a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander, the "Scauldron" which would cause, if it produced it, venom that acts as an antidote. Sadly the Book of Dragons states that the Scauldron is venomless. However Gobber tells the book is wrong, and that they are "60-ft long," with "razor-sharp teeth," they "spit boiling hot water," they are "fearless," and ''full ''of venom. So Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew, (who was forced to against his protests), set out to find this beast, without their dragons. When they were a distance from Berk, they threw the baskets of the removed flowers into the ocean, to attract to Scauldron. It shows up to feast, and Hiccup pours more Oleanders on the boat to lure the dragon onto the boat. Once it bursts out of the ocean, after throwing the boat in the air, Stoick and Gobber attempt to tie down the dragon's head, and it responds with a tail swipe, throwing a viking overboard. Stoick keeps his tail down, and Hiccup sacrifices his post to fill the bucket with venom by keeping the head down. Then it spits hot water, making everyone dodge for cover. After it was free, it bites Mildew's butt because of a flower wedged in his pants. Then it flees, but still the group celebrates because the venom they need can now be found in Mildew's butt. Dragons: Wild Skies In the game Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Scauldron can be tamed. The Scauldron can be found in The Great West Ocean. The player must first acquire a fishing pole, which can be purchased by 5 gold in Berk Village; then go to The Great West Ocean, to fish. By feeding the Scauldron with fish it can be tamed. Scauldron is a Tidal class dragon, and it spits boiling water instead of breathing fire. Trivia *The Scauldron is a big dragon, like the Boneknapper, the Timberjack, and the Typhoomerang, and not as small as all the rest of the ridable dragons on Berk (Example: Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Thornado.) *Seeing the size of the Scauldron in the TV Series indicates that the dragons seen in the series are smaller than the dragons in books. **In the book the Monstrous Nightmare is suppose to be be 69 feet long. The Scauldron is about 60 feet long and is cleary bigger than Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare). Gallery Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 06-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron gallery image 05-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 04-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 03-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 02-1-.png Dragons BOD Scauldron Gallery Image 01-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod scauldron portraitbutton small 101x111-1-.png Scauldron.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons